Game Mechanics
There are multiple game mechanics that are required knowledge for endgame play. Main Stats Strength (STR) * Mainstat for Melee attacks * Increases Melee damage by STR/10, rounding down * Increases damage of non-critical hits by (STR/10)%, rounding down (+20% at 200 STR) ** Increases damage of defended critical hits by (STR/10)%, rounding down (+20% at 200 STR) Dexterity (DEX) * Mainstat for Pierce attacks * Increases Pierce damage by DEX/10, rounding down * Increases damage done to targets with DoT or HoT effects by 3*(DEX/80)% (+7.5% at 200 DEX) Intellect (INT) * Mainstat for Magic attacks * Increases Magic damage by INT/10, rounding down * Increases Critical Hit damage by (INT/10)%, additive (+20% critical damage at 200 INT) Charisma (CHA) * Increases Pet and Guest damage by CHA/10, rounding down * Increases EXP and Gold gains by (CHA/10)% per Guest, capped at 200 (+10%) * Increases activation and effect rates of some pet effects Luck (LUK) * Increases Critical Hit chance by LUK/10, rounding down * Increases Melee/Pierce/Magic by LUK/20, rounding down * Increases Direct Hit chance by LUK/25, rounding down ** Successful Direct Hit Chance rolls ignore defenses and avoidance regardless of Bonus to Hit Endurance (END) * Increases maximum HP by 5 * (player only) Increases Immobility resistance by END/5, rounding down Wisdom (WIS) * Increases maximum MP by 5 * Increases Bonus to Hit by WIS/10, rounding down * Decreases Health resistance by WIS/20, rounding down (-10 at 200 WIS) Secondary Stats Defensive stats are split between avoidance and defense. Melee/Pierce/Magic Defense (avoidance) * Completely avoids damage * Prevents on-hit effects * Rolls out of 150 * Counteracted by Bonus to Hit Block/Parry/Dodge (defense) * Results in Glancing Blows ** Damage is reduced to 10% ** Prevents on-hit effects, including both ones inflicted on the target and ones that apply to the user ** Defended critical hit bonus damage is calculated using STR instead of INT * Rolls out of 150 * Counteracted by Bonus to Hit * Turns Critical Hits into regular hits Critical Hit chance * Damage is multiplied by 175% (further increased by INT) * Rolls out of 200 * Crit gained from items is capped at 100 (50%), including the 5 Crit that comes with virtually all classes ** Critical Hit chance is increased by floor LUK/10. * Converted to regular hits by Block/Parry/Dodge Bonus to Hit * Increases chance to hit the target * Counteracts defensive stats (M/P/M, B/P/D) * If the attacker's Bonus to Hit exceeds the defender's defenses, they will virtually always hit. Boost * Increases damage percentage ** -100% boost or greater will result in 0 damage. Resistances Elemental resistances * Reduces damage from the appropriate element by (Eleres/100)%. * Negative resistance results in increased damage (-100 = +100% damage). * 100 resist results in 0 damage for monsters only. * >100 resistance results in negative damage for monsters only (101 results in -1% damage). * Players are unable to exceed a total of 99 Element + All. * Equipment-gained resistance of any type is hard capped at 80. ** Element + All can still exceed 80, providing even greater damage reduction, but is capped at 99. ** Effects can still raise the player's elemental resistance above 80, but is also capped at 99. ** As of 2019/11/10, Health and Immobility gained from equipment can exceed the 80 hard cap. Health * Increases HP heals from all sources * Positive resistance results in reduced heals ** Attempting to heal with 100 or greater Health+All resistance result in a heal of 1. Mana * Direct MP heals (potions, skills, weapon specials) are unaffected by Health or All. ** Mana DoTs and HoTs are affected by elemental resistance as normal. * Successful Block/Parry/Dodge against an MP-damaging attack results in 0 damage. Immobility * Reduces chance of successful stun by (Immobility/100)% * No penalty for >100 resistance * (Player only) 66% of the time, a stun will be resisted for that turn only. The stun is not removed if a turn is resisted, although duration will reduce by 1 as normal. ** (Stunned) Player is immobilized by Stun! ** (Stun resisted) Player is affected by Stun! Shrink * Reduces chance of successful shrink, separate from the existing shrink roll. * Only sources of Shrink are from Prince/King/Emperor Linus and Pet Dragon. * No penalty for >100 resistance All * Reduces damage from all elements * Reduces chance of stun (Immobility) and shrink (Shrink) * Reduces healing (All is treated as +Health resistance) * Can be combined with normal elemental resistance to exceed 80. ** Players are unable to exceed a total of 99 Element + All. Null * Introduced 2019/12/07 * Ignores All resistance (either positive or negative) * Currently only used by one monster: The Engineer Combat mechanics Turn priority As of 2019/04/15, the following order is used in battle: # Player # Pet # Guest 1 # Guest 2 # Monster 1 # Monster 2 # Monster 3 Pets Pets act automatically and have their total damage increased by CHA/10. * In order to discourage juggling multiple pets, pets equipped during battle cannot act on their next turn. * Pets equipped outside of battle are unaffected by this restriction. ** Pet is immobilized by Waking Up! Guests Guests offer ways to deal additional damage, get extra effects to help in battle, or offer the ability to take extra damage without losing. Guests have their total damage increased by CHA/10. * Guests each enact a 10% penalty on Gold and XP gained, counteracted by CHA (see above). * Monster damage range is 60% higher per guest. * Certain monsters also gain other abilities if guests are present or defeated (Leorilla, Sir Bearginion, Super Sentog Justice Go). * Guests reduced to 0 HP are removed from the party at the end of the fight. Effect duration Effects count down by 1 at the start of a turn, whether the turn character can act or not (is stunned). This means that classes that have 3-turn stuns will have them say "4 turns remaining" if examined while on a Guest's turn. However, it will really only stun for 3 actions, not 4. Most effects will work on the turn that they are applied or inflicted. This means that effects that change resistances and deal multiple hits will usually affect subsequent hits on that turn. Effects that last for 2 turns will really only last for that turn and the following turn. For example, the Simulacrum of Kathool's Attack 1 deals 3 hits of damage to its target and inflicts 'Inked' for 2 turns, reducing All resist by -50. If Inked is inflicted on the first hit, the next two hits will deal extra damage as a result of the debuff. Inked will still reduce resistances on the following 1 turn only. * Some effects only work starting on the following turn. This is due to differences in how various effects were coded by different programmers, and there is currently no consistent way to predetermine which effects work this way and which work normally. * Strangely, weapons like the Ice Scythe's -30 Ice resistance and Sciuridaehotep's damage reflection will apply immediately on the hit with the effect. Future documentation may be available on both these topics. * For some effects only, when an effect is applied or inflicted and that same effect is applied or inflicted again before it expires, the duration of the effect will be refreshed to original duration +1. ** If The Unraveler applies 'Dream Terror' for 10 turns, and then applies 'Dream Terror' again before the effect expires, 'Dream Terror' will have an active duration of 11 turns, instead. Effects that affect multiple targets, such as Mega Meowphant's multitarget 2-turn stun, will share a counter among all targets, meaning that only 2 total turns will be stunned, regardless of how many targets have the effect. As of 2019/09/27, any effect that is inflicted across multiple targets distributes the effects evenly. If a monster with effect duration is killed, the remaining effect duration does not carry over to the other monsters, as it did previously. Hit Chance Attacks are calculated by rolling a number between 0 and 150. * If the number is 0, it is an automatic fail (miss). If the number is 150, it is an automatic success (hits regardless of low Bonus to Hit or high enemy Melee/Pierce/Magic or Block/Parry/Dodge. * The attacker's roll is increased by their Bonus to Hit value, and then decreased by the defender's appropriate stats between Melee/Block, Pierce/Parry, and Magic/Dodge, depending on the damage type. ** If the attacker's Bonus to Hit exceeds the defender's defenses, they will virtually always hit. * Direct Hit Chance is normally 1/151. LUK increases this value by LUK/25. ** Successful Direct Hit Chance rolls ignore defenses and avoidance regardless of Bonus to Hit. * Attacks usually have to hit at least once in order to inflict its effect. ** Some effects are inflicted regardless of whether or not the attack hits or misses, such as Ezrajal's celestial Blind. On monster pages, these effects are described as ignoring the hit check. *** Although some effects require hitting the target to apply an effect to the attacker, this is rare for both classes and monsters. Stuns Most classes and some monsters are able to inflict stuns. Stuns are checked against Immobility + All resistance. * Stuns completely forfeit the turn, only reducing effect durations and player skill cooldowns as normal. * Monsters with rotations will continue where they left off * Monsters with pseudo-cooldowns do not have their cooldowns reduced There are two categories of stun: on-hit stuns, and post-effect stuns. * The vast majority of stuns in the game are on-hit. The attack must connect at least once without being resisted, doing so inflicts the full stun duration. ** Some on-hit stuns only have a chance to attempt to stun. * The other category of stuns, post-effect stuns, are chance-based stuns that have a chance to trigger on any turn that the applicable effect is active. They can bypass Immobility resistance and are characterized by a short pause preceding the affected target's turn if the stun fails for that turn. Examples of this include Doomknight's Malefic Binding and Ninja's Paralyzing Slash. ** DeathKnight's Unholy Will and Necromancer's Inspire Terror appear to function similarly to post-effect stuns, but only apply for 1 turn and trigger regardless of hitting or missing. Shrink Some pets are able to Shrink the target (Linus pets). Shrink is checked against Shrink + All resistance. * Shrink reduces a monster's size, removes 10% of their current HP (regardless of resistances), and reduces their maximum HP by 10%. * Monsters can only be shrunk once in a fight. Damage over Time (DoT) Damage over Time are a category of effect that inflicts damage to a target before their turn begins, that cannot miss but does not crit. Damage over Time is normally based on the true damage range of the equipped weapon (without stat damage). When DoTs include stat damage, their damage percentage is effectively based on the character sheet's printed damage value, rather than the true damage range of the equipped weapon. Heal over Time (HoT) effects effectively are DoTs that deal Heal element damage, healing instead of dealing damage. DoTs inflicted on targets with 100+ resistance will also appear as Heal instead of their original element. HoT effects will affect DEX bonus damage. Locked Skills Some classes have skills that are locked behind certain conditions. There are several categories of how these skills are locked and how to unlock them. * Skill requires the last hit of your last attack to have connected ** Will be locked if you attack again and miss/get blocked. ** Will remain available if a non-attack action is used. * Skill requires another skill to connect to unlock ** Will be locked if you attack with a different skill, regardless of hitting or missing. ** Will remain available if a non-attack action is used. ** Exception: Only the first attack in Epoch's Combo requires the last hit to connect. Attacks 2 and 3 only require Epoch Combo to have been used as the previous attack. * Skill requires active effect * Skill requires fulfilled stat criteria ** Requires current Health to be a certain percentage of maximum HP ** Skills locked will not unlock if items are equipped to increase maximum HP above the threshold and vice versa * Charge Time Skills ** Will automatically be on cooldown at the start of combat. * Change-Charged Skills ** Requires using a skill, waiting for its cooldown to pass, and then using that skill again. Obscure combat mechanics Extra actions Some classes can make multiple actions in a single turn. The way this works is that all of the class's skills have a function that grants an additional turn based on a condition being met. When additional actions are granted, cooldowns will decrease once per additional action (mechanically identical to a turn), while effect durations remain the same for all targets. * Chronomancer and Chronocorruptor can make 1 additional action after using Blink. * Avatar of Time can make 1 additional action after using Orb of Time. * Ranger can make 1 additional action each turn as long as Focus is 5. * Archivist can make 5 additional actions after using Ultimate Orb Creation. * ShadowWalker of Time can make 1 additional action after using Antumbra or Umbra. * Epoch can make 1 additional action after using Timeshift, and also 1 additional action for X turns after Timeshift, based on Momentum consumed. * Chaosweaver can make 1 additional action after consuming 1 Soulthread to empower Soul Gambit. Using a Trinket skill or a Potion as the first action will end your turn even if you have extra turns available, while using it as your second or higher action may skip extra actions on your subsequent turn(s). Regenerating damage Some monsters and some classes are able to regenerate HP based on damage dealt by the opponent. * When damage is dealt, it is subtracted from HP and then immediately regained. * This means that if a single hit of lethal damage is taken, the regeneration would not apply. * Reducing All resist will increase the amount healed, increasing Health resist will reduce the amount healed. These effects only work on normal damage (doesn't occur if the attack is defended by Block/Parry/Dodge, or is a DoT, etc). * Ninja's Walk Within Shadows regenerates 20-50% of damage taken for the turn used only. * DoomKnight's Void Barrier regenerates 50% of damage taken. * DragonLord variants' Earth Dragon Spirit regenerates 80% of damage taken on the first 2 turns, followed by 50% of damage taken for the next 2 turns. * While Archdryad Malydrys and Argus Skywatcher are both alive, they regenerate 100% of damage dealt to each other (does not apply on the killing blow). * Simulacrum of Kathool regenerates 200% of damage dealt by a character at 50% or more of its maximum HP. * Sinnocence and Sinnocence the Undying regenerate 200% of damage dealt while an item with a name ending in "of Destiny" or "of Doom" is equipped. * Sepulchure regenerates 110% of damage dealt by an element he has negative resistance to, even if he has a net positive resistance after factoring in All. Because of his All resistance and Health resistance, Sepulchure typically only regenerates 5% of damage dealt. * Bound Terror regenerates 50% or 100% of damage dealt if a character's MP is below 66% and 33% respectively. Because of its All resistance, Bound Terror typically only regenerates 45% and 90% of damage dealt respectively. This can be changed depending on choices made in The Exaltia Tower. * Wrath regenerates 100% of damage dealt if a character gets any critical hit, including glancing criticals. * The Engineer regenerates 100% of damage dealt if both Offense Drone and Defense Drone are alive and a character's HP is above or below 50% if Defense Drone and Offense Drone is alive respectively. Because of his All resistance, The Engineer typically only regenerates 90% of damage dealt. This can be changed depending on choices made in The Exaltia Tower. * Pride regenerates 100% of damage dealt if a character's status effect count is equal to or greater than Pride's Superiority. Retaliating damage Some monsters and some classes are able to directly deal damage to the opponent when they deal damage (damage is still taken). There are two categories: damage dealt based on the damage range of the caster, and damage dealt based on the damage taken. Both types deal damage ignoring the resistances of the opponent, but do not work on DoT effects. * Retaliating damage subtracts HP from the opponent based on the caster's damage range. This damage does work when the attack is defended by Block/Parry/Dodge but not Misses. Damage is inflicted for each hit (making multi-hit attacks significantly more damaging than single hit attacks); to circumvent this, some types of this form of retaliating damage have a limit and halve in power each time. ** Pirate's Backstab retaliates 200% of weapon damage range on the first hit each turn. ** Mage's Thorny Shield retaliates 100% of weapon damage range, and then halves each time (up to 6 hits). ** DragonMage's Thorny Shield retaliates 100% of weapon damage range, and then halves each time (up to 6 hits). ** Ascendant's Thorny Shield retaliates 100% of weapon damage range, and then halves each time (up to ? hits). ** Pyromancer's Magma Bubble retaliates 50% of weapon damage range. ** Magester Mislav's Deflection Barrier retaliates 100% of true damage range. ** Oratath's Holy Barrier retaliates 100% of true damage range, and then halves each time (up to 6 hits). * Reflecting damage subtracts HP from the opponent based on the amount taken. This damage does not work when the attack is defended by Block/Parry/Dodge. ** PumpkinLord's Bramble Shield reflects 25% of damage taken. ** DoomKnCategory:Guideight's Void Barrier reflects a decaying value of damage taken (up to 6 hits). ** Evolved PumpkinLord's Bramble Shield reflects 100% of damage taken on the first turn, followed by 25% of damage taken for the next 3 turns. ** Sciuridaehotep reflects 150% of damage taken while stunned. ** Lust reflects 50% of damage taken. As of 2020/01/05, an attacker's HP cannot be reduced below 1 while attacking. This includes retaliating damage, as well as HP cost skills. Monster races Although usually cosmetic and for flavor, certain classes, skills, and weapons have effects on certain races. Special Items features a list of items that have triggered effects against certain types. *(to be used when the race revamp happens)